In a semiconductor package, a semiconductor device may be embedded inside a molded plastic or ceramic casing, for example. A wire bond may electrically connect an active side of the semiconductor device (i.e., a side proximal an electrical component such as, for example, a transistor, resistor, capacitor or inductor formed in the semiconductor device) to a substrate, on which the semiconductor device is supported. The bond pads or other electrical connectors at the active side of the semiconductor device may face-up and be embedded in the molded casing. For example, a semiconductor device that is a microprocessor or an operational amplifier and may be used within an electronic circuit, is wire bonded in a semiconductor package.
The presence of the molded casing directly above the semiconductor device limits heat dissipation and in turn limits the power level of the semiconductor device. To help move heat generated in the semiconductor device away from the semiconductor device and towards the top of the semiconductor package, the wire bond semiconductor package may include a heat spreader embedded inside the molded casing. A heat sink may be disposed on top of the wire bond semiconductor package to aid the transfer of heat from the semiconductor package to surrounding fluid or environment.